Dead or Alive Z
by ManikDX
Summary: A crossover between a DBZ alternate universe and DOA. this features Bardock, Kakarot, Kasumi, Vegeta, Broly, etc.


**DEAD OR ALIVE Z**

**DOA is owned by Team Ninja and Dragon Ball Z is owned by A****kira Toriyama. **

**By the way, this is an alternate universe of Dragon Ball so I'll list the known changes: Goku goes by Kakarot and is in high school. he is born and raised on Planet Vegeta by his father Bardock. Broly is Kakarot's childhood best friend and has problems with chocolate. Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Tarble are also friends with Kakarot. Kakarot is knows the Super Saiyan transformation but keeps it a secret due to the saiyans surving Frieza & Cooler. Kakarot is about age 17 aswell as Broly. Kakarot, Broly, Tarble, & Vegeta attend Orange Star High with Hercule Satan who wants to have Kasumi as his girlfriend, while Turles, Nappa, and Raditz are on Planet Vegeta with Bardock. If this universe was on TV, The voice cast would be the Buu Saga Ocean Dub group.**

_**AND Now, our story begins...**_

PROLUGE: Orange Star City

"HELP! this man has kidnapped my son!" said a woman.

The kidnapper had the woman's child and began to put the boy in in the get away car when suddenly, The boy was set free and the car stopped. "What..the?" said the Kidnapper.

"Kidnapping a young child? That is so uncool" said a Gold-Haired teenager.

"It's YOU!" said the Kidnapper in shock.

The Gold-Haired boy had golden eyebrows and green eyes, his Hair shot up like it was fire. He wore a Black undershirt and a orange one above it. on the back of his shirt and on the left hand had the symbol of the turtle hermint Master Roshi. He wore a black belt with orange pants, blue wristbands and shoes. He had the Orange Star High School badge on his myserious boy seemed to attend Orange Star High, but how did this kidnapper know this Gold-Haired boy?

"Your the Gold Fighter!" said the Kidnapper.

"That's right, now surrender the boy and you wont get hurt" said theGold Fighter.

The Kidnapper tries to shoot him with a gun but the Gold Fighter catches the bullet and then punches him in the stomach. The guy drops the gun then the Gold Fighter kicks the man into a Police Car and returns the little boy to his mother.

"Thank you Gold Fighter" says the mother.

"Just doin my job mam" says the Gold Fighter while he flies away. The Gold Fighter lands on the roof of Orange Star High and makes his hair drop down from gold to black. His eyes and eyebrows turn black and the Gold lighting around him disappears. "Your late again Kakarot" says Prince Vegeta

"Come on Vegeta, Super Saiyan uses alot of energy" said Kakarot.

"The only reason why is because your low class saiyan scum." says Vegeta.

"Hey guys, we're gonna be late for class" appears Broly.

Vegeta gets upset about Borly interupting him, He throws a chocolate bar at Broly. Broly notices the chocolate bar and his eye twitches. Then twitches again.

"...chocolate...chocolate...CHOCOLATE?" says Broly angerly.

"Vegeta, what the hell man? Come on Broly let's go to class Broly" says Kakarot angerly.

The two saiyans begin to walk to class when Kakarot notices a girl he has a crush on. "There goes Kasumi Kar\karot, go talk to her." says Broly.

"I...I cant..."says Kakarot.

"Are you really that..."says Broly.

the tall saiyan sees a poster for a Dead or Alive tournament. He quickly grabs it and gives it to Kakarot. "Here's your chance Kakarot! Kasumi enters this tournament all the time. You should enter it." says Broly.

"Broly I can't, I'm just too strong for those people" says Kakarot.

"Dont you want to get Kasumi to be your girlfriend? Then enter the DOA tournament, prove to her that you a warrior!" explains Broly.

"Yea! I'll enter the tournament but... What does the tournament have to do with me getting Kasumi to be my girlfriend?" said Kakarot.

"Just...start trainning for thr damn tournament Kakarot." says Broly irritated.

**This is the end of the Proluge. Now the first Chapter will be coming soon! Will Kakarot be able to get Kasumi to be his? or will he fail? And why does Broly hate chocolate? All will be revield in Chapter 1! Or maybe later.**


End file.
